A Secret Love
by crazysockmonkeys
Summary: The story of how Roger and Andy met. Reviews are always appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading. This story is based on a strip in _At Least This Place Sells T-Shirts_** **where Andy tells Paige about how she ****and Roger first met. More chapters to come after this! Enjoy please!**

* * *

Roger opened and shut the door, then leaned against it and sighed. He had just seen her again, that perfect and mind-numbingly beautiful woman who lived downstairs.

He had seen her three times in the past month, each time trying to suck every particle of information he could from her appearance and her mannerisms. She had absolutely no idea who he was or that he even existed, but one day he had seen which apartment was hers and looked her up in the building directory. Her name was Andrea, and for the moment that was Roger's favorite compilation of letters.

She was Andrea, and she lived in apartment 8040, one floor below him.

Roger knew that this was pathetic, and that the only practical thing to do would be to ask her out, but that would mean talking to her, and how on earth was he supposed to do that? Roger Fox was not a shy person, even when it came to women. He had had plenty of girlfriends in college, but none of them had really worked out, and besides, Andrea was so much different than those girls. She made him feel a lot more in love than all of them. He knew that he was sort of a dork, although through his school days he loved to believe he was a complete chick magnet.

He went over to the mirror and flexed his muscles, grinning and thinking, "I do have a studly appearance, though." As attractive as he might have been, Roger knew deep down that that would not be enough for a woman like Andrea. Suddenly, he got an idea.

He ran to his desk and sat down, getting a blank sheet of paper and a pen. Roger would write her an unsigned love letter, then slip it under her door.

As he put pen to paper, it was obvious to him that he wasn't much of a writer, but he didn't care. Movies and novels told him that as long as he spoke from the heart, the entire letter would sound perfect.

_To Andrea,_

_Where do I begin the words? I do not know how to tell you what I feel when I see you, your golden hair, your __green__brown__blue__ amazing and clear eyes. Your smile could light the darkest cave. Oh Andrea, how I long to know you better! Perhaps soon I shall find the courage to take off my mask._

_-A Secret Love_

"It's perfect," thought Roger. "It just needs one finishing touch." He went to the store and purchased one red rose, then got a roll of scotch tape and the note and went down to her apartment.

First, he slid the note under the door, then he fastened the rose with one piece of tape to the center of it. As he walked away, he heard the flower fall to the ground with a _tiff. _ He ran back, this time putting two pieces of tape on it, only to see it fall again. Soon, Roger was being showered in tape, it was all over his shoes, pants, shirt, and fingers, but the rose was in place. With all confidence, he rang the doorbell and ran away, ducking behind the hallway corner. The second he was within full hiding, there she was, the image of all beauty in Roger's eyes.

As she opened the door, he noticed that the note was in her hand, and she reached and pulled off the rose from the door. Roger watched as she read the note, her eyes opening wide and her brow furrowing. She lowered the letter and leaned out the door, looking both ways and saying, "Hello?"

Roger took a minute to indulge in her voice before seeing her go back inside. Satisfied, he turned around and went back home.


	2. Chapter 2

It went on for weeks. Roger kept running out of things to say in his notes, yet somehow always found the words. Each time, he would purchase or pick a different type of flower to give to her. His favorite part was watching her read it. As of now, each time she opened the door, she smiled, ready to be indulged by her secret lover's words. Roger couldn't help but wonder when he would get the courage to reveal himself to her.

How could he do it? He could painfully imagine himself knocking on Andrea's door with an idiotic grin and saying, "I'm the one who's been sending you those notes." Roger shuddered at the thought. Perhaps he could explain himself in his next note…but that was so unromantic. He'd think of something, he knew. At that moment, it was time for him to write another letter.

_Dearest Andrea,_

_I'm sorry I haven't yet told you who I am. I'm trying to find away, but there is no way that I feel will be right for you. For you deserve much more than I could ever offer. _

_Your Secret Love_

Roger sighed as he finished the note and picked up the lone daisy he had bought for her today. Going to her door, he fastened the flower to it and bent down to slide the piece of paper under the door.

That's when the door opened.

There was Andrea, staring down at Roger blankly. She turned and saw the flower on the door and then the note on the floor. Slowly, she got down to his level and stared at him face to face. Roger felt his pulse quicken.

"Are you the one who's been…?" she said, trailing off.

"Yes," he said with a smile. "That would be me."

All of a sudden, she said, "Are you sure?" and then, "I mean…I'm sorry. You just aren't at all what I pictured."

"Really?" asked Roger, slightly offended.

"Yes. But that was just my imagination getting away from me. I apologize."

Roger giggled nervously, then cleared this throat. "That's okay." He stood up, and so did she.

"If I may ask, who are you?" said Andrea.

"Roger Fox," he said, shaking her hand.

"I suppose you already know my name. But I don't go by Andrea."

Roger was intrigued. "What should I call you?"

"Andy."

He smiled a little bit. Andy. Perfect.

Andy bent down and picked up the letter. "You don't have to read that," he said with a shy tone in his voice.

"Nonsense. These letters are the greater points of my week."

As she read it, Roger watched her facial expression slowly. She smiled when she was finished. "That's really very beautiful."

"Oh, I wouldn't say…"

"And I should know, I'm a writer myself."

"I didn't know that," said Roger.

She glanced at the letter again. "I guess you don't have to find a way to say who you are now, do you?"

"No...I guess not."

"You know, it's all right. You could have just knocked on my door and said that you were the one who wrote these wonderful letters."

Roger had to keep himself beating his head against the wall.

Andy spoke up again. "We should go to dinner. I know I would like to make your acquaintance better, Roger," she said, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"You would?" he asked, somehow very surprised.

"Of course! You took the time to write all those wonderful letters and buy me flowers day after day. You really seem like a terrific man."

"I'm free tonight!" Exclaimed Roger, very excited.

"So am I!"

And so they went out that night, and the night after that as well. Andy couldn't believe that she loved Roger, who was almost the exact opposite of her. Yet somehow, she had fallen for him.

Roger couldn't believe he was dating Andy at first, yet he got used to having her in his life soon enough. As time passed, he even began to see a future with her…kids, a house, and a backyard. All of that seemed so possible now.

And as the years passed, he found it was more than possible.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
